With the riders/New plans/Brian's assignment
This is where new plans are made and where Brian is given a new assignment in The Beginning Adventure. we sideswipe to a training room as we see the Riders are now with Brian Brian: a dummy Snoutlout: He's been doing that for an hour. Fishlegs: Why do you think he's doing this? Tuffnut: Maybe someone beat him up in an arm-wrestling match, and he's probably getting a work out to fight back for revenge. Ruffnut: Or maybe he's trying to get stronger so he can show others whose boss. Brian: Will you please?! I'm trying to concentrate. Fishlegs: Sorry, carry on. continues kicking the dummy as he then starts to hear voices in his head in his mind; we see on top of a building and there we can see a showdown now see it's a showdown between Brian and Darth Rook Darth Rook: What's the matter Brian? Feeling tongue tied? pushes Brian off the edge evilly Brian: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! goes back to the present Brian: Ah! Hiccup: Brian! (races over to him) Are you alright?! Fishlegs: What happened?! Brian: Nothing. I'm alright. sideswipes in a meeting room King Solar Flare: We have some breaking news. All villains we have faced for many tmes, have confirmed to all been eradicated. cheers King Solar Flare: Yes, it is good news. However, as many of you know, many of these villains can somehow return. So I have feeling that some of these villains could still be out there. Brian: So what should we do? King Solar Flare: We propose to send out squads in different parts of the galaxy to scan the area for any surviving villain. And if there is we can execute them before they have a chance to attack. Including their armies. Barret Barricade: And besides, we also found out that Drill Sergeant Terminator is hiding on the planet Hoth. Brian: With the council's permission I request to help out in anyway I can. Zecora: We will allow your request, you are take a squad of your own and search all around here in your best. Brian: Alright. himself That's not fun. King Solar Flare: As for the Riders, you are to head Hoth, while Mastress Blythe and the pets and aid some Wookies who sent a distress signal. As they believe they may of found where Drill Sargent Terminator is located. Hiccup: Yes, your Highness. Snoutlout: Yeah, we'll teach that robot a lesson! sideswipes to the Space Craft hangar, where we see some of the ships being prepared for launch Brian: Guys. I just wanna apologize. I've been angered, and arrogant. Yuna: That's okay, Brian. And we said before. You are getting stronger after the death of Tirek and Bowser Koopa. Hiccup: Now, we must leave. Brian: May the Force be with you guys. Yuna: Goodbye, old friend. then board some of the ships and they take off then sideswipe to an opera house where Brian is watching a show a beautiful black mare appears Black Mare: Is this seat taken? Brian: No. Black Mare: Thanks. sits down on the seat next to Brian Brian: Uhh.... Black Mare: So, what's your problem? Brian: You're beauty. Dah, I mean! Uh, nothing. So, what do you want? Black Mare: I'm asking you that I meant that you are struggling to save your wife from death. Brian: How do you know that? Black Mare: Because I heard that you are having bad dreams. Brian: Okay, I'm really confused here. Black Mare: I also heard that you weren't able to kill Tirek or Bowser Koopa. Brian: I didn't feel like it. Besides, those dragons, Yuna and Hiccup did it anyway. And I admit, my trust in the Jedi Council has been shaken a bit. Black Mare: And, you are like falling apart. Is it because they made you do something dishonest? Like, having you spy on the senate? Brian: I don't know what to say. But I do admit I was given a certain assignment. Black Mare: Oh? What sort of assignment? Brian: I'm sorry, but that info is classified. Black Mare: I see. But have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Meghan and Darth Jayson, the wise? Brian: Uh... no. Black Mare: I thought so. It's not a story the Jedi wouldn't tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Meghan and Darth Jayson were dark lords of the Sith. So powerful and so wise, they could use the Force to influence the Midi-chlorians to create.... life. They had such a knowledge of the dark side, they could even keep the ones she cared about... from dying. widens his eyes and turns to her Brian: Wait. They could actually save people from death? Black Mare: The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities, so consider it to be unnatural. Brian: Well, what happened to them? Black Mare: They became so powerful. The only thing they were afraid of was.... losing their path. Which, eventually because they did. Unfortunately, they taught their apprentices everything they knew, then their apprentices killed them in their sleep. evilly Ironic, they can save others from death. But not themselves. Brian: Is it possible to learn this power? Black Mare: to Brian Not from a Jedi? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy